No Choice
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Diantara dua pilihan. Pernahkah kalian rasakan hal itu? Berat? Itu pasti. Tapi cinta datang begitu saja. Klise namun ini kenyataan. KakaSakuSasu. Oneshot. Warning: OOC, gaje, Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame! RnR, please


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSakuKaka**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, alur terlalu cepat(?), Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame! ONCE AGAIN, No Flame!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**No Choice**

**By**

**Chima GeunMa**

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis biasa yang secara fisikly ia tidak cantik tapi juga tidak jelek. Tahun ini ia lulus SMA dan bekerja di perusahaan yang bonafit. Memang keberuntungannya di usia tujuh belas tahun sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan, tanpa mempunyai latar belakang pendidikan di sekolah tinggi. Namun jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya, karena ia mampu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris.

Sakura's POV

Diantara dua pilihan, pernahkah kalian mengalami situasi seperrti itu? Berat? Itu pasti. Saat ini, itulah yang sedang ku alami. Mempunyai dua orang kekasih yang sama-sama disayangi. Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat untuk menduakan, aku juga tidak ingin orang lain menganggapku sebagai _Bad Woman_. Tapi cinta datang begitu saja, aku pun memercayai teori yang mengatakan bahwa, 'Tak selamanya selingkuh itu indah,' klise namun ini kenyataan.

Gedung tempatku bekerja merupakan gedung yang komplit dan strategis, terdapat banyak tempat usaha di dalamnya. Seperti apotek, tempat praktek dokter dari berbagai spesialis, optik, juga perusahaaan lainnya. Apotek, tempat praktek dokter, dan optik, berada di lantai utama. Sedangkan perusahaan, berada di lantai dua sampai lantai enam. Kantorku berada di lantai dua.

Setiap hari aku bertemu dengan orang-orang dari berbagai macam profesi. Di tempat ini juga lahirnya kisah cintaku dengan Kakashi Hatake, kekasih pertamaku. Usianya dua puluh lima tahun, secara fisikly ia lumayan tampan. Rambut peraknya menjadi salah satu daya tarik bagiku.

Kakashi satu divisi denganku, ia bekerja di bagian keuangan. Setiap hari bertemu dan melakukan aktivitas bersama, salah satunya adalah makan siang. Kakashi menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku dan sering mengumbar senyum saat bersamaku.

Dimataku, Kakashi seseorang yang bijaksana juga dewasa. Aku menyukai pria yang usianya berada di atasku tapi bukan om-om. Aku juga benci terhadap pasangan fedofil. Perbedaan umur delapan tahun dengan Kakashi, bagiku tak masalah, itu sebabnya aku membuka hati untuknya.

Aku bekerja di kantor ini selama berpuluh-puluh hari, selama itu juga aku dan Kakashi telah saling mengenal. Kami menyatukan perasaan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kakashi menyatakan cintanya di dalam lift, ketiak itu kami hanya berdua di sana.

Ekspresinya serius, kata-katanya juga sedikit kaku.

"Sakura, bolehkah saya mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi ragu, berkeringat.

"Tentu saja boleh, memangnya Bapak mau mengatakan apa?"

Aku serius untuk menyimak. Kakashi semakin berkeringat lalu mengusap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan, padahal suasana saat itu tidaklah panas. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Saya... saya..."

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, penasaran.

"Bapak kenapa?"

"Saya... saya mencintai kamu. Bersediakah kamu menjadi kekasih saya?" ucap Kakashi, kemudian menghela napas.

Mataku terbelalak, tak percaya. Perasaanku saat ini ingin tertawa tapi jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perasaanku jadi tak menentu.

"Iya Pak, saya bersedia. Sebenarnya sudah lama, saya memperhatikan Bapak," jawabku malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu jangan panggil saya Bapak. Panggil saja Kakashi atau Kakashi-kun," pintanya, gugup.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipikal orang yang menyukai seseorang yang serius, juga implisit. Seperti Kakashi. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak hilang rasa padanya? Mungkin dari sifat Kakashi yang kharismatik, tegas, dan cekatan yang membuatku tidak hilang rasa. Dari segi financial, Kakashi juga memenuhi kulifikasi.

Kencan pertama, ia mengajakku pergi ke acara peresmian, perusahaan baru milik temannya. Terlalu formal untuk dikatakan sebagai kencan. Setelah menjadi kekasihnya, aku semakin mengenal Kakashi, lebih pribadi. Ternyata ia benci akan pengkhianatan, karena perceraian orangtuanya.

Di hari yang sama, setelah pulang dari acara peresmian, Kakashi mengantarku pulang sampai di depan rumah—tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Jujur, aku mengharapkan ia mencium dan memelukku dengan mesra, karena hubungan yang baru terjalin ini masih hangat-hangatnya.

Suasana di kantor menjadi berbeda, hari-hari yang biasa kini lebih istimewa. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi menjemput dan mengantarku pulang setiap hari, juga sering membantu pekerjaanku jika belum selesai. Sesekali, ia menaruh bunga mawar di meja kerjaku. Kakashi mengucapkan cinta hanya saat ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Mengapa indahnya hanya di awal? Itulah yang membuatku berani berpaling darinya.

Sebelum mengenal Kakashi, aku mempunyai teman dekat, Sasuke Uchiha. Usianya dua puluh tahun, ia juga tidak kalah menariknya dari Kakashi. Hidung mancungnya menjadi daya tarik bagiku, ia berambut biru donker.

Aku dan Sasuke masih saudara jauh, keluarga kami cukup dekat. Sasuke mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, mungkin karena perbedaan usia yang tidak terpaut jauh. Juga karena banyak _chemistry_ di antara kita. Seperti suka anime, menyukai jenis musik yang sama, dan lain-lain. _Chemistry_ itulah yang membuat kami menyatu.

Tapi kesibukan masing-masing yang membatasi pertemuanku dengannya. Aku sibuk bekerja, sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa. Jika akhir pekan saja kami bertemu. Sasuke menyatakan cinta di kediamannya.

_Moment_ indah itu terjadi ketika aku memintanya untuk mengajariku cara bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi bersama, di halaman rumah. Ditemani api unggun kecil serta secangkir kopi panas. Sungguh suasana yang romantis. Posisi Sasuke di belakangku, seperti sedang memeluk. Tangannya dan tanganku memetik senar gitar.

Hembusan napas sasuke terasa hangat ditelingaku, ketika ia berbicara. Membuat diriku merasa gelid an err—mungkin terangsang. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Sasuke menyadari sikapku yang sedikit aneh.

Kemudian ia memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Sakura,"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Jarak antara aku dan Sasuke amat dekat, sekitar tiga sentimeter. Sasuke terpaku menatap wajahku secara dekat, beberapa detik kita saling bertatapan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Kupejamkan mataku, mengijinkannya menciumku. Kami berciuman secara _gentle kiss_.

Seusai ciuman itu, kami menjadi salah tingkah, seperti orang yang baru saling mengenal.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke, cemas.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku juga sama sepertimu... terbawa suasana," jawabku seraya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku mendongakan kepala secara spontan.

"Hal yang sama? Maksudnya perasaan cinta?"

"Yeah, cinta! Apakah kau merasakan perasaan itu untukku?" tanyanya, untuk yang kedua kali.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian Sasuke memelukku erat.

"Tentu saja aku merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu, jika tidak, untuk apa aku membalas ciumanmu," gumamku, sambil tertawa.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk, Sasuke membisikan kata.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." gumamku.

Hari ini Kakashi sedang ada _meeting_ di luar kantor. Kukira setelah _meeting_, Kakashi tidak akan kembali ke kantor. Ini kesempatan untuk leluasa bertemu Sasuke di kantor, pikirku.

Aku meminta Sasuke menjemputku, ia pun datang menjemput. Sasuke datang sebelum jam kerjaku selesai dan menungggu selama tiga puluh menit di depan ruang kerjaku, sambil duduk di kursi tamu.

Setelah jam kantor selesai, aku menhampiri Sasuke dengan sikap manja, kupeluk ia dengan erat. Orang-orang sudah pulang, keadaan di gedung tempatku bekerja telah sepi. Terutama di lantai dua.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan, kau mau?" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku sangat lelah! Rasanya ingin libur panjang dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Yup, aku mau. Jalan-jalan kemana?" aku balik bertanya, masih dengan siakp manja.

"_Surprise_! Nanti kau juga akan tahu tempat yang asyik dan _cozy_," jawab Sasuke, membuatku penasaran sekaligus _excited_.

"Oke, terserah kau saja," pasrahku.

Aku menggamit lengan Sasuke dan pergi dari tempat kerjaku. Kami berjalan beriringan, bergurau layaknya anak ABG dan tertawa riang gembira.

Suasana riang antara aku dan Sasuke ini terhenti saat aku berpapasan dengan pria berambut perak, ia adalah Kakashi. Tanpa memberitahu, ia kembali ke kantor berniat untuk menjemputku. Dengan _slowmotion_, kulepaskan tanganku dari tangan Sasuke.

Kami berdua tertegun saling pandang, Kakashi menatap tajam padaku. Sasuke terdiam karena sedikit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku melepaskan tanganku saat bertemu dengan pria lain, namun tidak berkomentar. Sasuke menatapku lalu menatap Kakashi. Kami bertiga terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Kakashi..."

Wajahku memucat saat menyebut namanya. Kakashi cuma terdiam lalau pergi setelah cukup lama tertegun. Kakashi berjalan cepat. Aku mengikuti di belakang seraya memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Kakashi, tunggu! saya bisa jelaskan semua ini!"

Kakashi tak menggubrisu. Ia terus berjalan melewati lift, karena rusak. Napasku tersengal-sengal karena mengikutinya cukup jauh, sampai ke tangga darurat.

Kakashi berhenti berjalan di anak tangga kelima. Sasuke juga mengikuti, berjalan di belakangku dan berhenti di anak tangga paling atas, menyaksikan drama antara aku dan Kakashi.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun! Semuanya cukup jelas dimata saya. Sakura, kamu tahu, saya paling benci pengkhianatan tapi kamu lakukan hal itu!" teriak Kakashi.

Aku baru melihat Kakashi semarah ini.

"Maafkan saya," jawabku lirih. Mata _emerald_-ku meneteskan air mata. Ketika menangis, bibirku selalu terkunci tak ingin berkata-kata.

"Setelah memercayai kamu, tapi kamu telah mengecewakan saya. Dan saya putuskan mulai sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebatas partner kerja. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku," ujar Kakashi datar. Tanpa ingin tahu alasanku, Kakashi berlalu dari hadapanku. Kakashi belum pergi jauh. Ia masih ada di sekitar anak tangga di bawah, tepatnya di balik tembok.

Aku menangis menyesali yang terjadi. Aku malu. Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sasuke datang menghampiriku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Aku larut dalam tangisan. Berat rasanya untuk berkata jujur. Aku memalingkan wajahku karena tak berani menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Aku masih tetap tak menjawab. Sasuke memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Tangannya menarik pipiku dengan kasar. Kupejamkan mataku, benar-benar tak berani menatapnya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke menelusuri wajahku dari kening, pelipis, hingga berhenti di pipi kiri. Pemuda itu menelusuri wajahku dengan hidungnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi kananku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Seharusnya ia murka atas pengkhianatan yang kulakukan.

Setelah sekian lama kami terpaku, akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Masih dengan memejamkan mata, aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Ya, dia kekasihku. Maafkan aku karena telah menjadikanmu yang kedua... jujur, aku sangat malu."

Sasuke melepaskan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Entahlah, berat rasanya untuk memaafkan, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Sasuke memegang kedua bahuku, bersiap memberikan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku, Sakura? Dan jika harus memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanyanya serius.

Aku membuka mata, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, cintaku lebih besar pada Sasuke. Namun aku juga tidak ingin melepaskan Kakashi. Berat rasanya untuk memilih.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Kakashi," jawabku datar. Jika aku memilih Sasuke, Kakashi akan semakin membenciku. Meskipun tak mungkin lagi Kakashi bisa menerimaku dan menjalin cinta dengannya lagi, aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Akhirnya kuputuskan...

"Aku tidak memilih siapapun di antara kalian. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Terima kasih karena selama ini kau membuat hidupku jadi lebih berarti," ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan bulir bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku.

**FIN**

**A/N: Gimana ficnya? Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat?**

** Oke, minta review-nya please~ :)**


End file.
